Potions for FT
by fallenangelsreborncall
Summary: Lucy finds a book on potions in the guilds library. She sets her sight on her guild mates and what happens in between all the laughs? Love?
1. Chapter 1

Team natsu had destroyed another town. Master makarov wanted to go easy on his children so he punished them to clean the guilds library.

After having her team see up her skirt while cleaning. Lucy told them that she would clean it herself.

She's finished and going to the masters office to inform him that 'her team' finished cleaning. She was standing outside the door.

**Knock knock knock** "come in"

"Master the library is clean" master looked up at Lucy and smiled.

"That was faster than I thought, why don't I reward you for doing a great job?" Lucy smiled hearing about the reward. "Why don't you choose anyone of those books that you want and keep it, ok? Okay go now and pick one out my child."

Lucy rushed off while grinning ear to ear. She didn't have one she liked in particular, but she curious.

Lucy looked through the now neat library. She climbed the ladder to get a better look at the books. She saw a bright one in the corner of the bookcase. She reached for the book, but fell on her butt. The book came crashing down on her head.

She rubbed the back of her head and sat up. Then, looked at the book now in her lap. The book was a book of potions, her interest now piqued she opened the book.

There were many potions. Only a short amount interested her. She quickly marked them to use on her guild mates later.

_The ones she chose were:_

_Babbling beverage- only tells the truth._

_Amortenia- makes you obsessed with the first thing you see._

_Thoughtless action- causes the person to express there love without thinking to the person they love or show interest in._

_Melodies- causes the person to sing when a lyric of a song is mentioned to them._

_Gendera- switches genders_

She ran to her home without a second thought after finding out the ingredients went to go purchase them.

***TIME SKIP next day***

Lucy decided she wanted to try the potions on different occasions to make it less suspicious. That didn't stop her from trying MELODIES out on the unsuspecting guild.

She grinned crookedly while making her way to fairy tail potion in hand. She knew exactly who to use it on too.

She stepped inside the guild. When she found them, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia. She sat at the table with her friends. All she had to do now was find a way to give it to them without them noticing. Good thing your skin just needs to make contact with the potion to take affect on them.

She already knew how she was going to get it on gray when he threw off his shirt. She stood up and got the shirt and put the potion on it.

"Gray here your shirt" he gasped on put his shirt back on.

"Thanks Lucy" gray made quick work of putting his shirt back on.

Lucy stared at him from the corner of eye to see if the potion took affect. Unsure if it was working she decided to try it out.

"Hey gray you need to get that stripping habit under control because one of these days your gonna give Juvia a _heart attack_."

_**A few seconds later**_

"Puttin' my defenses up ,'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack!" Gray sang loudly and everyone at the table froze.

'What just happened?!' Thought gray as tried to comprehend what he did.

Soon Lucy and Natsu burst out with laughter. After getting glared at by gray both stopped laughing and brushed him off.

"Gray-sama are you feeling ok, are you sick?" Juvia asked in concern for her love.

"Ice breath what was that all about?" Asked Natsu smirking at the ice Mage.

"How am I suppose to know it just happened out of nowhere. I didn't do it on purpose it just came out by itself flame brain." Exclaimed gray in one breath glaring at Natsu.

Lucy cleared her throat in the background. They turned to her and instantly shrunk down. Lucy smirked inwardly loving how great her plan was going.

"I think I might know what it is." Lucy said calmly while on the inside she was jumping for joy. Gray nodded at her telling her to explain further." I think this is a potion called MELODIES it's mostly a potion used for pranks. The person is said to sing when a lyric of a song is mentioned to them it should ware off in about 2-3 days."

"In that case, we won't go on a mission for the time being, okay" Erza demanded.

"Aye" the rest of team Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey, Lucy who's more sexy me or gray?" Natsu said smirking while Lucy blushed.

"I'm sexy and I know it" gray sang.

Natsu started to roll around on the floor clutching his stomach while laughing.

'I can't go through this torture for three days! Especially not with fire breath having something over on me.' Gray thought to himself trying to block out natsu's laughter in the background. 'Oh great why me?' Gray sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd day

Gray has locked himself in his apartment. He finally decided that going to the guild was not worth the embarrassment.

AT THE GUILD

Lucy POV

'Oh man. I only got to use it on Gray. As long as the other ones work on at least two.' I thought.

I walked into the guild. Waved hello to my guild mates and go to my spot by the bar.

"Hello Lucy, what can I get you?" Mira asked.

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake." I ordered. After a short period of time, Natsu entered the guild.

"Oi, Lucy where's Gray?" Natsu asked from his seat at his table.

I walked into him and sat down across from him.

"This sucks we can't go on a mission because of Gray." Natsu commented.

"I could care less I paid my rent already," I said smiling.

'Lucky I didn't bring it late' I thought 'when it's late it's like my landlord gets 10 times more scary.' I shuddered at my thoughts.

I didn't notice Erza approach our table.

"Natsu, look what you did now. Gray doesn't want to come out of his apartment. I have business to attend to. By the time I come back you have better apologized and got him to come to the guild." Erza ordered Natsu.

Natsu shivered at her cruel voice. "Aye!"

Then Erza left us alone, Natsu turned to me with a face that says what-do-I-do-now. I shrugged.

Natsu POV

'Im screwed, and as if I'll ever apologize to stripper.' I thought.

I said goodbye to Lucy and made my way out of the guild.

'How am I suppose to make him come even if I apologize?' I thought then I started to get a headache.

"I'll force him to come if I have to!"I screamed. I nodded proud of my idea.

Gray POV

'I can't go back I was never that embarrassed before. I'll go after it wears off!' I nodded my head agreeing with myself.

I pulled the covers over my head. I sighed.

KNOCK KNOCK CRASH

I shot up in my bed. There across the room was my apartment door and a flame brain walking over to me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, idiot flame brain?!" I screamed. He ignored me and came to sit on my bed.

"Why haven't you come to the guild?" He asks me. I raised a brow.

"Wait, why would they send you to pick me up?" I asked, curiosity taking over for a second.

"'Cause I'm the one who made fun of you the most." I made a 'o' face.

"Yeah, what the hell?" I asked him. He turned to face me, then smirked.

"It was funny, oh and gray you have a great voice. Plus it can't be that bad." He said and shrugged.

"Yes it was!" I screamed.

*FLASHBACK*

Gray POV

"Hey Gray, I hate you" Natsu screamed.

"hate you, everything about you don't wanna be in love with you no more!" I sang loud.

Five minutes later...

"I'm not strong enough to stay away, can't run from you I just run back to you" I sang.

Ten minutes later...

"Gray you want to go to the candy shop." Natsu told me in my ear.

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah" I sang. Lucy was blushing redder than Erza's hair by now.

(Natsu makes Gray sing until he leaves at midnight.)

Flashback ends

"Luce said the more times it's used the less time it'll take to go away." I gasped.

"Wait... Then, that means... You were trying to help me! What kind of help was that?!"

Natsu grinned, "my help!"

I facepalmed and shook my head asking why do I even try in my head.

"Now come to the guild already, it should end by tonight." I grinned ear to ear. I got out of my bed, then pushed Natsu in the living room so I could get dressed.

'It'll be over soon enough, anyways.' I thought happy now that the torture will be ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy POV

'I'm happy for gray at least the potion stopped.' I thought while walking into the guild.

I walked to the bar and order a strawberry milkshake.

'I'm surprised Natsu isn't here yet. Oh well...who else can I talk to?...oh there's gray and lucky Juvia's on a mission.' I walked over to gray and sat next to him.

"Hey gray you seen Natsu?"

At natsu's name gray turned his head away from me. I think I saw him blushing.

'Wait BLUSHING!...what?!' I shook my head. That can't be right, I'm just seeing things. I tried reasoning with myself.

'Wait... Does gray like Natsu?... No that can't be right maybe something happened! I don't know, maybe Mira would.' I stood up and walked to the barmaid wondering what happened between the two guys.

"Mira I need to tell you something in private!"

She nodded and led me to the backroom.

After I explained what I saw and what I thought to Mira, I waited five seconds, but nothing was said by Mira. Then,

"EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!OMG!"

I covered my ears because they were still ringing.

She told me things like how about if they kissed and maybe someone confessed, etc.

I left the back room blushing and ran home. I knew what to do. Get Natsu to get to the guild, make the THOUGHTLESS ACTIONS potion and use it on Natsu and then make the BABBLING BEVERAGE to use on gray.

Gray POV

'Am I going to blush every time I hear that name?! I could hide it before. Oh no why did I do something so stupid. Maybe I had a fever. Yea that could be it. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod what have I done! What is wr-

"EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!OMG!" Was heard from the backroom, interrupting my thoughts.

I sat there confused, staring at the door.

A few minutes later, a red Lucy came running out and ran straight to the doors.

'What just happened?!' Was what everyone in the guild thought in unison, except Mira who walked out of the room.

Mira POV

"Mira what was that all about?" Cana asked me.

I told her everything.

"Ohohoho really how interesting, can't wait to see what happens?" Cana smirked.

"Me too" I returned her smirk.

Lucy POV next day

'I can't believe I had to bribe Natsu to come to the guild. Tch. This better work. I planned how to give it to both Natsu and gray hahaha, I'm a genius.' I thought then posed making myself seem smart.

"Luce, what are you doing, ya weirdo!"

"I'M NOT A WEIRDO" I glared at the pinky.

We got to the guild and Natsu started fighting with gajeel.

"Mira let me get a strawberry milkshake and a water."

Mira passed me my order and she didn't notice, but my face was occupied by a smirk.

I thanked her and took the babbling beverage out and poured it in the water.

I looked for gray and once I found him. I walked over to him.

I handed him the water." Hey gray!"

"Hey Lucy thanks for the water" gray said then added his own ice cubes to the water. He took a sip then gulped the rest down.

"Hey gray I know this is a random question, but... Who do you like?" Gray choked on his spit then cleared his throat.

"I like 'I know she's my nakama but I can't tell her, oh right it's decided I'll just tell her i don't like anyone' Natsu" gray said then turned completely red. 'Wait what did I just tell her oh no oh no oh no oh no. What's wrong with my mouth that's not I wanted to say.'

"Hey can I ask you something else?" I was completely calm on the outside, but I was squealing on the inside. He nodded slowly.

"Why did you blush when I mentioned Natsu yesterday. Gray stood quiet.

"I confessed to him." Gray said then stared at me wide-eyed. 'Thats not what what I wanted to say at all. It's like I can only say the truth. Oh god no. Please don't be that.' Gray thought, spacing out not noticing I walked away.

I walked over to Mira and told her this time covering her mouth. She understood what I meant and just started jumping up and down. I ordered fire from her for you know who.

Turns out Erza stopped the fight. I walked over to the obviously bored pinkette.

Put a drop of thoughtless actions into the fire and dropped it on the table in front of Natsu.

" oh fire." He ate the fire quickly then up at me" thanks Luce."

After he said that he got up and went over to gray.

Gray hadn't noticed the man standing behind him.

Natsu leaned over and started smelling gray from behind. He was breathing on his neck.

Gray visibly shivered.

Natsu then kissed his neck. "You smell so good. I love your smell. I love you."

'What am I doing? What am I saying?! Oh god this is so embarrassing, but right now it's like I'm drunk off of his smell. I love his smell, pine trees and mint, but his smell is pulling me to him.'

"I love you too" gray whispered. I wouldn't have heard it if I didn't move closer. It seemed like if only me, Cana, and Mira noticed what was happening.

Gray turned around and hugged Natsu. He pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the lips. Natsu kissed him back it soon turned into a passionate kiss.

'They kissed the one they loved and the potions effects are over. BUT WHY ARE THEY FRENCH KISSING IN THE GUILD! This is so embarrassing to watch, but it's good information for my yaoi novel. Yeaaaaa! I thought I would never finish that kissing scene!' I thought while taking notes on a napkin.

Mira POV

'I'm so happy Gratsu was one of the couples I was shipping.' I jumped up and down.

I sighed depressed when they broke apart for air.

I saw Lucy finishing her notes. I noticed Cana had a smirk on her face. Cana got up from the stool at the bar she was using and walked over to the new couple.

Cana POV

"You know I loved the show, but you should really get a room or a least not in the middle of the guild hall." I stated making the couple jump in shock and stare at me. I smirked at them.

They looked around just realizing where they were turned redder than Erza's hair.

"Congrats on the relationship, boys. Oh and make to tell me who's uke and seme later ok."

I winked at them and walked away.


End file.
